familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Chester, Massachusetts
|website = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 01011 |area_code = 413 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 25-13485 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0619385 |footnotes = }} Chester is a town in Hampden County, Massachusetts, United States, situated in the western part of the state. It is part of the Springfield, Massachusetts metropolitan statistical area. The town includes the Chester Factory Village Historic District. The total population was 1,337 in the 2010 census. History The area opened for settlement in the 1750s as Township No. 9, chartered as "Murrayfield" on October 31, 1765. The town was incorporated as "Chester" on February 21, 1783. The Western Railroad (later Boston & Albany Railroad) opened to Chester on May 24, 1841.Exploring Western Massachusetts -- History of Chester Geography Set on the eastern edge of the Berkshires, Chester makes up the northwest corner of Hampden County. It is bordered by Huntington on the east, Worthington and Middlefield on the north, Becket on the west, and Blandford on the south. Chester is southeast of Pittsfield, northwest of Springfield, west of Boston, southeast of Albany, New York, and northeast of New York City. According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which are land and , or 1.56%, are water. It is drained by tributaries of the Westfield River. The West Branch of the Westfield flows through the western and southern parts of town and passes through the village of Chester, while the Middle Branch flows through the northern and eastern parts of the town, passing through the villages of North Chester and Dayville. The small village of Chester Center occupies high ground between the two river branches. U.S. Route 20 follows the West Branch from the southeast corner of the town to Chester village, then turns west up the valley of Walker Brook on its way to the town of Becket. Temperature records On August 2, 1975, the temperature in Chester rose to . This remains the hottest temperature ever recorded in the state of Massachusetts, along with a similar reading in New Bedford on the same day. On January 12, 1981, the temperature at Chester fell to , the coldest temperature ever recorded in Massachusetts. Thus, Chester is only one of three places in the United States which has recorded both of its state's extreme temperatures, the others being Millsboro, Delaware, and Warsaw, Missouri. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 1,308 people, 500 households, and 360 families residing in the town. The population density was 35.6 people per square mile (13.7/km²). There were 580 housing units at an average density of 15.8 per square mile (6.1/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 98.24% White, 0.15% African American, 0.46% Native American, 0.08% Asian, 0.31% from other races, and 0.76% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.30% of the population. There were 500 households out of which 35.0% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.0% were married couples living together, 7.6% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.8% were non-families. 21.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 3.06. In the town, the population was spread out with 25.0% under the age of 18, 7.3% from 18 to 24, 30.2% from 25 to 44, 26.1% from 45 to 64, and 11.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 106.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 102.3 males. The median income for a household in the town was $43,816, and the median income for a family was $51,932. Males had a median income of $38,083 versus $25,789 for females. The per capita income for the town was $18,098. About 2.9% of families and 5.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.0% of those under age 18 and 7.8% of those age 65 or over. Library The Chester public library was established in 1894.Report of the Free Public Library Commission of Massachusetts. v.9 (1899) Retrieved 2010-11-09 In fiscal year 2008, the town of Chester spent 1.04% ($28,512) of its budget on its public library—some $22 per person.July 1, 2007, through June 30, 2008; cf. The FY2008 Municipal Pie: What’s Your Share? Commonwealth of Massachusetts, Board of Library Commissioners. Boston: 2009. Available: Municipal Pie Reports . Retrieved 2010-08-04 Theater Chester is home to Chester Theatre Company, a professional summer theater founded in 1990. Notable people * Rowland Day, congressman * Capt. David Shepard, American doctor and soldier; an early proponent of inoculation to prevent smallpox See also *Gateway Regional School District (Massachusetts) References * Chester Folks: The Founders of the Town, Their Ancestors and Descendants. Compiled by William S. Mills, 1923; Edited by Charles B. Moore, 1996. Available from the Chester Historical Society * Chester, MA by Narrative compiled by the Massachusetts Department of Housing and Community Development (DHCD), at MassOnline External links * Town of Chester official website * Hamilton Memorial Library * Chester Historical Society * Chester Railway Station & Museum * Chester Theatre Company * Gateway Regional High School * [http://www.sec.state.ma.us/mhc/mhcpdf/townreports/CT-Valley/cht.pdf MHC Survey Reconnaissance Town Report: Chester], Massachusetts Historical Commission, 1982 Category:Towns in Hampden County, Massachusetts Category:Springfield metropolitan area, Massachusetts Category:Towns in Massachusetts Category:Chester, Massachusetts